


kiss cute

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Other, they're dummies and they're in love !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: It’s tough, dating when you already had a beard at 16 and a liking for wearing the girl’s uniform. That’s just how things are. Nothing to be ashamed about, nothing worrying, but it’s still embarrassing.“And you, Azumane ?” Kuroo asks, almost too gentle to be true. “How many people have you kissed ?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	kiss cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts), [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).



> i wrote this for kou and gray, and i hope y'all will like it too !

Suga is causing a scene. That’s it, Asahi’s life is going to be over in just a few moments when Suga tells everyone they haven’t had their first kiss yet. A blush furiously overtakes their ears and neck and it’s a wonder they haven’t imploded yet. They’re just haven’t had the chance to kiss anyone, ok ? It’s tough, dating when you already had a beard at 16 and a liking for wearing the girl’s uniform. That’s just how things are. Nothing to be ashamed about, nothing worrying, but it’s still embarrassing.

“And you, Azumane ?” Kuroo asks, almost too gentle to be true. “How many people have you kissed ?”

‘How many,’ implying they’ve kissed more than one person… Asahi sends a warning glance towards Suga and prepares to dodge the question, but someone beats them to it.

“C’mon, that’s not nice, putting them on the spot like that,” Bokuto says through a mouthful of food. “Why not talk about how many people _you_ haven’t kissed ?”

“Bo ! Rude !” Kuroo wails.

Phew, crisis averted. Asahi doesn’t raise their head from their plate for the rest of the meal and tries to leave unnoticed. That’s a failed attempt – they can hear someone running after them, and they take a readying breath before turning around and facing their foe.

“Wh- oh. Bokuto, it’s you.”

Bokuto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to scare you !” he apologises. “I just, uh. I wanted to talk for a bit, if that’s ok ?”

“Um, uh, yeah, sure,” is the only answer Asahi can provide. There is a serious issue at hand here, even worse than their status of turbo-virgin, volleyball-addict nerd. An issue that makes them blush, that makes them daydream, that makes them train harder than they should have, ever since the beginning of this training camp.

They have a massive puppy crush on Bokuto.

“Let’s go outside, it’s usually quiet at this time of the day,” Bokuto says, and he takes the lead towards the back of the courtyard. Night has fallen already and the breeze is chilly on their sweaty backs – they haven’t showered yet and Asahi is acutely aware that they smell like a hormonal teen. Which, mind you, they are. Bokuto plops down on the ground when they can't be seen from the main building and he gestures for Asahi to do the same.

“What did you want to talk about ?” Asahi asks after a bout of silence. “Is it about…”

“Yeah. Well, I think so ?” Bokuto says. “You’re probably thinking I’m very weird. Fuck, I’m so weird right now, I shouldn’t have asked you to follow me !”

“It’s ok, Bokuto, I don’t mind. You kinda saved my ass during dinner, I figure the least I can do is repay you.”

Bokuto’s eyes glint. “You know, I wasn’t saving your ass as much as I was saving mine. I haven’t kissed anyone ever. Well, no, there was that time – it was an accident, that doesn’t count.” His laugh sounds a little hollow, which usually denotes that one of his “moods” is coming, and Asahi is starting to panic a little. Their crush is sitting next to them, confessing that he’s never kissed anyone before, how are they not supposed to jump to conclusions ?

“And… you’re telling me this because…”

“Ok, I’ll spit it out, but don’t look at me weird or anything.”

“Sure,” Asahi promises.

“I would like to have my first kiss one day. But I also don’t wanna have a bad first kiss, y’know ? So, uh. I wondered if you could, uh. Practicewithme.”

The last words are jumbled together, and Asahi takes a moment to understand them. If they thought they were blushing before, they must now be emitting heat – kissing ? Kissing _Bokuto_ ? “Are you sure you want your first kiss to be with me ?”

“Does it count as a first kiss if we’re not in love ?” Bokuto asks innocently, eyes wide and a little lost. “I mean, you’re not, and I’m certainly not, ha ha, that would be weird.”

Asahi’s heart feels like it’s crushed under a mountain. “Yeah, ha ha,” they answer. And because they like to suffer, they add, “I guess it can’t hurt, right ?”

“Yeah !” Bokuto whoops. “Wanna try now ? They’re probably still putting out the dishes, but that’s ok, we both helped with the nets today, they can forgive us for skipping dishes duty.”

This is it. The worst, possibly also the best, moment of Asahi’s short and uneventful life. They barely hear Bokuto saying that they should face each other, body functioning on autopilot, and they turn towards him feeling like they’re in a dream. Bokuto slips a hand past their cheek, thumb grazing their skin, and he intertwines his fingers in their hair. He’s close, so close to them, they can feel his body heat and count his eyelashes.

“Ok, we’re doing this,” Bokuto says, and he closes his eyes before quite literally diving in.

Their teeth clash at first and it’s a little uncomfortable to have their lips pressed together, but then Asahi gently nudges Bokuto’s face to the side and the angle is _perfect_. Fireworks, dizziness, a little bit of heat pooling low in their belly.

After a little while, Asahi starts to move away, and Bokuto lets them – he breathes in deeply, eyes still closed.

“Was that ok ?” Asahi asks. They’re certain that this was the best first kiss that they could ever have, because to them, it counts as one – but they also want Bokuto to enjoy this too. His eyes are open now and they trail down Asahi’s face hungrily.

“I… might want a repeat of that. We didn’t even use tongue.”

“Sure,” Asahi says, knowing full well they’re digging their own grave. This is bound to be fantasy-worthy, and it’ll keep them busy for a long while.

This time, the angle is good from the start and Asahi really has trouble not to fist their hand in Bokuto’s hair and _pull_. His eyes are closed again, there’s a faint tremor under his lids like he can’t keep still.

The first press of tongue takes them by surprise and they gasp, opening their mouth slightly. Bokuto takes this opportunity to delve in, and… Oh. Oh, this hurts so much, the sheer perfection of the sensations sending their brain into overdrive. They’ll surely wonder later about why they agreed to such torture, Asahi thinks. For now, they best enjoy it while it lasts.

However this time, when they pull away, Bokuto chases after them, not letting them break the kiss. There’s a whine low in his throat that goes straight to Asahi’s groin, and they whimper in answer. Fuck, if they get hard, this could turn from “torture” to “execution”.

Finally, finally, Bokuto pulls away and when he opens his eyes, Asahi is startled by their golden glow. They sigh, and remove Bokuto’s hand from their hair. “Was that ok ? For a practice kiss.”

“I lied,” Bokuto says then, so quietly Asahi isn’t sure they heard it well. “I just wanted an excuse to kiss you. I shouldn’t have stolen your first kiss, and your second too. I’m sorry…”

“You what ?” Asahi can’t believe their ears. “You wanted to kiss _me_ ?”

“Well, duh. You’re the cutest dude – no, _person_ , I’ve ever seen. Who wouldn’t wanna date you ?”

“You want to date me ?” Asahi’s voice is a little more than high pitched. They have died and ascended into heaven.

“I understand that your answer is a ‘no’ !” Bokuto almost yells. “I-”

“My answer is definitely not a no, Bokuto,” they smile. This is it. They’re gonna gather enough courage to confess. “I uh. Ireallylikeyou.”

“Me too !” Bokuto beams, without even a moment to decipher the jumbled sounds they made. “That’s perfect, holy shit ! I got the cutest partner ever !” He pauses, and adds, “If you wanna date me, that is.”

Asahi is still a little unsure of what’s happening, but it sure is happening, so they thread their fingers between Bokuto’s and whisper “Yes, yes, of course I want to.”

The look of pure, unadulterated joy on Bokuto’s face is quickly becoming their favourite sight ever. After a short fumble up to their feet, they walk back to the main building, hands still linked.

“Goodnight,” Bokuto whispers when they’re just far enough to be out of sight still. He presses a quick peck to their lips before vaulting off, yelling “Akaashi ! You’ll never guess what happened !”, and Asahi can’t refrain a smile.

This is turning out great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> k... kudos ? comments ? they good !


End file.
